reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Penelope
Penelope was a member of the kitchen staff for the Kingdom of France. She worked as a baker and slept with another kitchen servant to win Queen of the Bean contest. Personality She seems to be very cunning and manipulative. Early life She mostly likely grew up poor and has been working at the castle to help her family. While working in the kitchen she slept with another kitchen servant to make sure she got the piece of cake with a bean in it. Season 1 * Monsters It was Queen of the Bean day at the castle and all the female servants were hoping to get a piece of cake that had a bean in it. If they did it mean they would get to become Queen for the day. Penelope was the girl to get the bean in her cake and she cried out for everyone to know. Queen Catherine immediately came over to congratulate her and four shirtless men came over to carry her away to get dressed up. In Queen Catherine's Chambers, she was helping her find the right jewelry after she had picked out a dress for her. She asked Penelope if she was a virgin to which she answered yes. The Queen warned her about being intimate with the king and gave her a bottle of blue fluid to slip into the wine before being with him, to make his process of the events go faster. In reality, this blue fluid was a poison, a medicine made to calm the mad King Henry. Later in King Henry's chambers, Penelope was with him when Queen Mary came in. King Henry requested the Scottish Queen make out with her while he watched. She denied his request and asked Penelope to come with her for a minute. Penelope declined her request and the two were left alone. Once alone with the King, Penelope understood he liked the more aggressive side of things in the bedroom. After bounding his hands in front of him she took charge. Before dinner, Penelope came to Queen Catherine to tell her how it was all going in the throne room. Penelope told her it was going well and she understood the King needed his medicine. She then informed Queen Catherine she was sitting in her chair. The Queen smiled and let her have it before leaving. Later that night Penelope was talking once again with Queen Catherine. When she asked if she used the medicine and Penelope showed her the empty bottle. With that, the King walked in and then the Queen knew she had been poisoned with her own elixir. She soon left and collapsed in the hallway. A couple hours later Penelope was sitting in the Queen's throne as she recovered from her ordeal. She then witnessed the wedding between the king's bastard son, Sebastian, and his former mistress, Lady Kenna, both were very upset about the matter and the King threatened them if they did not wed. To that Sebastian said his vows before God, their family and their friends. * Liege Lord Penelope was very happy with her new position at court. Her, and King Henry have been inseparable ever since she became queen for a day. Successfully taking away power from Queen Catherine. Even if it was just temporary. The two flirted and gushed together quite openly in front of French Court, and the newlyweds. King Henry even mocking his new daughter-in-law, for the enjoyment of his new Queen. The next day at The Scot's Welcome Celebration, Penelope made sure to have a quick and slightly snooty conversation with Queen Catherine. Feeling quite smug in her new position, Penelope thought she had nothing to worry about from the Queen of France. But Catherine warned her not to be so cocky. A couple days later, much to her dismay, King Henry left her side to speak with his ex-mistress Lady Kenna. He even went so far as to lay his head on her lap. They were soon interrupted by his firstborn son Sebastian. He told his father perhaps to go back to his own new mistress. Penelope watched them from her seat, and Queen Catherine's chair. * No Exit The next week Penelope saw, Lady Kenna and Sebastian in The Throne Room, much to her dismay. Knowing that Kenna could still be a threat, Penelope decided to embarrass her. Seeing the new ring on her finger, she demanded it be given to her. When Kenna didn't hand it over right away, she forced King Henry to give her, his ex-mistresses new ring. And he did. Feeling very good about herself, Penelope ordered a new dress to be handmade by the castle servants. Not happy with it, she made sure they added more fluff, she wanted it to be more noticeable. And bigger and better than any of King Henry's former mistresses have ever had. However, she was soon interrupted by none other than Lady Kenna. The ex-mistress began giving the new one some unwanted advice. Kenna told her if she wanted to keep King Henry, there were a couple things she had to do. She promised she didn't want the king back, but they both knew his eyes were already wandering. Penelope decided to hear the ex-mistress out. That night, Penelope decided to put is motion the former mistresses' words into action. She tied up King Henry, and was getting ready to dominate him when they were interrupted, by the Catholic Church official. Queen Catherine came in right behind him, apologizing for having no idea what was going on in King Henry's chambers. King Henry was horrified, as he was very religious. Queen Catherine had Penelope sent away, and she knew the Queen of France had been behind the whole thing. * Toy Soldiers Weeks later after being forced back to work in the kitchen, Penelope was desperate to get back into the king's good graces. She stopped by his chambers, where she announced she was pregnant with his child. The King of France couldn't be bothered with her news and told her she could go live in another part of France with his other mistresses. He clearly no longer cared. Queen Catherine came up behind her, and made it clear she did not believe Penelope story. Hours later Queen Catherine, found Penelope and another kitchen serving together intimately. Catherine mockingly accused him of raping her, but they both knew she wasn't really pregnant and was trying to pass off a baby at the King. Not letting this younger woman get the best of her, Queen Catherine had her sent out to The Tower and locked away for her own protection. She said she would only be allowed out if she either admitted she was lying or gave birth to the king's child. Months later Queen Catherine returned to Penelope's jail cell. Penelope admitted she had been lying to the Queen and wasn't really pregnant. Catherine already knew, but was still impressed with the young girls cunning ways and quick wit. After breaking her down, Queen Catherine told Penelope she was sending her to Italy. And she was going to train her as one of her spies. Penelope eagerly agreed. Notes * Won Queen of the Bean in early 1558. Monsters. * Henry had sexual relations with Penelope multiple times over a 2 month span.Monsters.Liege Lord.No Exit. * Queen Catherine enlisted Penelope to become one of her Flying Squad women. Toy Soldiers. ** Also see Penelope and King Henry Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to Penelope are the following: • Kathryn Prescott • Kathryn Prescott/Gallery • Fashion • Penelope and King Henry • The Flying Squad • Kingdom of France • Monsters • Toy Soldiers References }} Category:Character Category:Female Category:French Category:Servant Category:Mistress Category:The Flying Squad Category:Ladies-in-waiting